


Tiempo Para Nosotros

by TroubleMind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleMind/pseuds/TroubleMind
Summary: Esta es una historia después de la guerra contra los Caminantes Blancos. Donde Jon trata de poner orden en el norte y Daenerys procura concentrar a su ejercito restante para partir a casa. Sin sospechar que las cosas no saldrán como ambos lo planearon.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, bueno primero quiero agradecer de antemano a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic. Segundo decir que amo esta pareja y ansío mucho que se encuentren tanto en la serie como en los libros, y tercero, este es mi primer fic, surgió un día de esos y recién me anime a escribirlo. Soy principiante en esto de la escritura así que perdón por todos los errores gramaticales que puedas encontrar.  
> No sé lo que pase en la gran guerra, pero es mas que seguro que habrá mucha muerte, sufrimiento y perdidas importantes y que las consecuencias repercutirán en los personajes involucrados. obviamente yo me decante por un futuro mas suave.  
> He leído la "supuesta trama filtrada de la 7ma temporada de GOT" en reddit pero este fic no estará basado en los hechos que se han planteado allí (sea cierta o no), solo estoy jugando con los personajes y con los hechos futuros a partir de la guerra.  
> Es de mi conocimiento de que a GRRM no le gustan los Fics. No me pertenecen ninguno de sus personajes y todo este universo son su creación. Yo solo quiero ser feliz con lo que mi mente problemática me ofrezca, mientras juego un poco con ellos.

Había llegado a Winterfell hace 6 meses por el pedido del Rey en el Norte para que los pudiera ayudar en la batalla con estas criaturas al que él llamaba Caminantes Blancos. La carta le había llegado después de haber ganado el trono de hierro y destruido a los hombres del hierro de Euron y a los que eran leales a la reina loca. Cercei Lannister había preferido beber un vino envenenado antes de ser atrapada viva. En cambio Euron se había escapado como un cobarde tomando el ultimo barco que tenia, pero de poco le sirvió a él cuando Viserión lo quemo antes de querer levantar las velas.

Al principio Daenerys estaba desconfiada, a cerca de las cosas que había leído en la carta enviada por este autodenominado Rey en el Norte. Tyrion hablo bien de él, diciendo que era bueno y honorable, y que si estas criaturas en verdad existían entonces se debían preocupar e ir al norte, atendiendo el pedido urgente que hacia Jon Snow. también se había tomado el atrevimiento de pedir vidriagón, u obsidiana como se lo conocía. Tyrion le había dicho que había minas de eso en Rocadragón. Así que él se encargo de hacer todos los preparativos para extraer esas piedras y trasportarlas en barco hacia el frío norte.

Al llegar al norte nunca pensó que estas criaturas de historias para asustar niños, eran en realidad monstruos de hielo que podrían acabar con todo a su paso, junto con su ejército de muertos reanimados y arañas de hielo gigantescas.

Fue una batalla larga, cruenta y dura, donde muchos valientes soldados murieron por igual: salvajes, dothrakis, inmaculados, caballeros de los siete reinos que habían acudido en su llamado.

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que habían ganado la gran batalla contra la oscuridad. Pero aun así en el aire se sentía una sensación de derrota, y no era para menos. Muchos de los que perecieron en la batalla eran herederos de casas y ahora su linaje se extinguía con ellos. Y no solo eso, ella también había perdido a su oso, que en un intento de demostrar su valía en el campo de batalla fue empalado por un caminante blanco. Además de que sus amados dragones sufrieron en la lucha. Viserion había sido herido en su ojo y en diferentes partes de su cuerpo cuando trataba de deshacerse de los espectros que lo atacaron cuando había caído a tierra por culpa de uno de esos caminantes blancos, cuando éste uso un raro cuerno que aturdió a los dragones y los hizo caer. 

Rhaegal tenía un ala lastimada, pero afortunadamente sanaría en unos meses más, y Drogón había sido herido en el cuello con una flecha grande lanzada por otro caminante cuando trato de recuperarse del momento de aturdimiento que sufrieron por ese cuerno.

Tres meses había pasado de esa guerra y otros tres meses ella se quedó en Winterfell para atender las bajas de su ejército de inmaculados y dothrakis, además de los soldados del reino del sur que la apoyaron en esta guerra, necesidades del pueblo y el asunto de la posición de los salvajes. Ya que se debía acordar donde los restantes sobrevivientes morarían dentro de los reinos, que ahora eran dos. Norte y sur.

No se sentía cómoda con este nuevo sistema que había surgido a partir de que se había nombrado un rey en el norte. Pero que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes porque una guerra más horrible y mortal se aproximaba.

Pero ahora, con el fin de estas criaturas podrían sentarse a dialogar sobre este asunto, que para ella aún no estaba del todo zanjado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Hola he vuelto, con otro capitulo más para ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de leer esto. Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

Con la guerra ganada y los Caminantes derrotados podrían poner fin a la guardia de la noche y dejar que los sobrevivientes volvieran a sus tierras de origen, y los que no tuvieran a donde volver Jon con gusto los dejaría quedarse en Winterfell después de todo habían puesto en peligro sus vidas por un bien mayor.

Su hermano Bran había vuelto de más allá del muro con una chica llamada Meera, que resultó ser la hija mayor de Howland Reed, señor de Atalaya de Aguasgrises y mejor amigo de su padre. Estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta en casa. Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, no pudo contener la felicidad que lo desbordaba al ver a su hermano bien y a salvo.

Bran les contó a él y a sus hermanas todo lo que había pasado en el norte, su encuentro con el cuervo de tres ojos y de los poderes que poseía los cuales le permitía ver el pasado. A Jon le parecía extraño lo que les decía, como su hermano pequeño era posible de hacer cosas tan impensables que parecían de cuento, obviamente tenía sus dudas y estaba algo escéptico, hasta que recordó que él mismo tenia sueños de lobo y a veces en sueños entraba en la piel de su lobo Ghost y podía ver a través de sus ojos. Si eso era posible, si los dragones y los caminantes blancos eran posible, porque no todo lo que su pequeño hermano les contaba. Después de eso no tuvieron tiempo para conversar, no cuando sabían que la amenaza se acercaba galopante sobre ellos. 

Bran le dijo que quería ayudar en la guerra, Jon no sabía cómo podría ayudarles, entonces el chico le dijo que podía hacerlo utilizando sus habilidades y entrando en la mente de un dragón, controlarlo y apoyar a las tropas desde el cielo. Él sabía que para eso debían consultarle a la reina Daenerys ya que después de todo se trataba de sus dragones, pero su hermano insistió que no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo en discusiones y arreglos de último minuto. 

Al final ambos acordaron en que Bran se metería en la piel de uno de los dragones cuando fuera realmente necesario, desgraciadamente fue necesario, ya que al volver del campo de batalla descubrió que su hermano les ayudo utilizando su habilidad como cambiapieles, y debido a eso su mente quedo no salió del trance en el que se había metido para lograrlo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra, y su hermano aun no salía de su trance. No quería pensar que jamás lo haría, una parte de él sabía que lo haría, después de todo era un Stark y por lo tanto era fuerte. Él había despertado la vez que cayo de la torre y se despertaría ahora. Pero mientras tanto debía seguir con sus funciones de rey en el norte.

Jon estaba de ida a la sala de reuniones para hablar con sus vasallos cuando Arya apareció de una esquina.

“Hola hermana, ¿lista para la reunión?,” Jon pregunto sonriente.

“Te dije que no me gustan estas reuniones, además para que me necesitas, de todos modos eres el Rey y ellos solo necesitan tu presencia, no la mía.”

“Porque eres una Stark y quiero que estés allí conmigo.”

“También lo es Sansa y ella está allá, realmente no quiero ir a ver como unos señores se desgarran en peleas verbales por tener la razón,” Arya dijo con molestia.

Jon se rio y le agito el cabello como siempre lo hacía, pero al final se fueron juntos a la sala de reuniones, muy al pesar de su hermana.

Sansa estaba sentada al lado derecho de Jon, Arya estaba en el lado izquierdo, uno a uno los hombres empezaron hablar de sus necesidades, con la llegada de la primavera las cosechas estaban dando sus primeros frutos y muchos granjeros viejos necesitaban de hombres para que los ayuden a cosechar. 

Después de que ellos hablaran les llegó el turno a los Lores, primero comenzó Lord Cerwin que le pidió que les dijera a los salvajes que se alejaran de sus tierras, ya que no toleraba que se acercaran a merodear por allí.

“Mi rey, entiendo que ellos nos ayudaron en la gran batalla pero aun no confío en su naturaleza, por favor le pido que les ponga un límite y un alto a sus acciones.” La molestia era clara en su rostro.

“Mi señor estos hombres, ¿han saqueado alguna casa?”. Pregunto Jon.

“No.” Lord Cerwin respondió nervioso.

“¿Han robado en algún sembradío?”. Jon Insistió preguntando.

“Eso aún no lo sé con certeza mi rey.” Dijo aún más dubitativo.

“Entonces no ha pasado nada malo, ¿no es cierto?”.

“No, pero podría pasar.” Lord Cerwin Respondió nervioso un vez más.

“Si no han hecho nada, no puedo reclamarles. Si no hay crimen no hay castigo, mi señor.” Jon decidió decírselos de una vez por todas. “Pero quiero que se enteren todos, de que ya estamos en conversaciones con la reina Daenerys para darles a ellos un lugar donde puedan vivir en paz." Jon Alzo la voz un poco para que todos en la sala lo oyeran.

“Está bien mi rey, pero si me entero que ellos han estado saqueando alguna casa o sembradío yo…”

“Serán castigados con severidad mi señor, se lo aseguro.” Respondió Jon en su lugar.

Con una reverencia Lord Cerwin salió rápido de la sala. Jon Esperaba que él no estuviera molesto.

Ahora le tocó el turno a lord Wyman Manderly, el cual estaba impecablemente vestido y acompañado por un par de mujeres jóvenes, una llevaba un vestido verde y el pelo de color castaño trenzado. La otra le llamo más la atención, aunque llevaba un vestido del mismo color que la otra chica su cabello era de color verde chillón y también estaba trenzado. Supuso que eran sus parientes.

“Mi rey y mis señoras es un honor verlos otra vez, cuando lo único que queda es seguir adelante con lo que nos ofrece la vida, ¿no están de acuerdo?,” dijo Lord Wyman con una gran sonrisa en su ancho y regordete rostro.

“Así es Lord Wyman, para mí también es un honor volverlo a ver después de la guerra, y dígame que lo trae por aquí. En que lo puedo ayudar.”

“Bueno mi rey no vine aquí para que me ayude, más bien vine, es decir vinimos para invitarlo a una gran fiesta que ofreceré en honor al día del nombre de mi nieta Wylla.” Las dos mujeres se acercaron a Lord Manderly. “Ella es mi nieta Wynafrid hija mayor de mi hijo Wylis, ella ya está prometida a uno de mis hombres de confianza.” La chica del cabello castaño hizo una reverencia. 

“Muchas felicidades Lady Manderly, espero que sea muy feliz con su futuro marido.” dijo Jon inclinando la cabeza en señal de felicitación.

“Y esta es mi impulsiva e inquieta Wylla que por ahora y gracias a su carácter sigue soltera, pero no por mucho se lo aseguro.” Wyman le dio un guiño a Jon, seguido ella hizo una torpe reverencia.

“Es un honor para mi familia y para mí conocerlas mis señoras, y con gusto asistiremos a su fiesta.” Jon ofreció su mejor sonrisa a ellos.

“Será un verdadero placer tenerlo en la fiesta mi buen rey Jon.” ella sonrió hacia él de una forma tan picara que lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Había llegado a pensar que incluso se ruborizo. 

“No sabe el gusto que me da escuchar eso mi rey, la fiesta obviamente se llevara a cabo en la ciudad de Puerto Blanco en Nueva Fortaleza y será dentro de un mes a partir de hoy, ah, y antes de que me olvide, también traje conmigo veinte carromatos llenos de barriles con las primeras cosechas de mis tierras, además de pescado y cangrejos, espero que les sea de mucha ayuda. Eso es todo por ahora. Partiremos en dos días hacia puerto blanco, espero que no le moleste mi rey.”

“No, para nada, puede quedarse cuanto guste Lord Wyman y muchas gracias por su amabilidad al traernos suministros.” Sus suministros en el castillo disminuían cuanto mas tiempo continuaba la reina su estancia en el norte. "una cosa menos de la que preocuparse por ahora." pensó.

“Es un verdadero placer para mi ayudar y ser de utilidad, mi rey y mis señoras.” 

Y con una reverencia los tres miembros de la casa Manderly se retiraron, no sin antes que Lady Wylla le diera una última sonrisa llena de picardía.

Como ellos eran los últimos Jon agradeció que solo fueron pocos esta vez, ya que siempre venia más gente a hablar con él y a solicitar una reunión con su rey. Se disponía a levantarse cuando Sansa lo agarro por el brazo.

“Jon antes de que te vayas necesitamos hablar de lo que paso aquí." Lo miro con tanta seriedad que él tuvo que volver a sentarse.

“¿No quieres ir a la fiesta?”, le pregunto mientras miraba que Arya se paraba justo frente a los dos al otro lado de la mesa. Ahora parecía una pequeña reunión Stark.

“No es eso Jon, es decir iremos, pero creo que es obvio lo que Lord Manderly quiere con esta fiesta.”

“Y que se supone que quiere.” dijo Arya confundida y cruzando los brazos.

“Por algo Lord Manderly trajo a sus nietas aquí y no solo fue para invitarnos a la fiesta o para presentarlas, sino para que la conozcas, en pocas palabras quiere que te cases con su nieta.”

“Pero si la mayor ya está comprometida” dijo aún más confundida.

“No ella Arya, la otra, la menor, Wylla.” 

“En serio, vaya, es que no le preste atención. Estaba pensando en qué podría hacer para salir de esa aburrida reunión.” 

“ARYA ya basta, debes concentrarte más en estos asuntos, en vez de andar pensando en escaparte.” ahora sansa paso de seria a enojada como siempre lo conseguía Arya.

“Bueno si he de admitirlo es una chica muy… interesante.” Jon dijo mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado y como ella le había sonreído.

“¿Qué?, no estarás hablando en serio, ¿no Jon?”. Por su rostro pudo saber que estaba sorprendida, mientras, Sansa sonreía esta vez por la reacción de Arya.

“Pues a mí me parece muy linda, a pesar de que lleva el cabello pintado de ese color tan chillón, pero pude ver por sus cejas que su cabello en realidad es rubio. Estoy segura que después de un buen lavado se vería mucho mejor. Además vi cómo te sonreía y parece que para ella le pareciste más que interesante Jon.” Sansa lo miro con complicidad. Él Sabía que ella lo había notado también.

“Es interesante y se acabó tengo otras cosas que hacer.” Jon se levantó de la mesa otra vez.

“Muy bien, entonces los invitare a que asistan a la cena de hoy y al desayuno de mañana; no quiero que digan que no honramos a nuestras visitas después de todo tuvo la amabilidad de traernos suministros que tanta falta nos hace. Con la presencia de la reina y sus hombres, han hecho que nuestro almacén se reduzca de manera alarmante.” Sansa se levantó también y se fue rápido.

“Espera, sansa, no me obligaras a asistir a esta cena con ese señor gordo y con sus tontas nietas. Sansaa…”, Arya salió de la sala gritando y caminando detrás de Sansa.

Mientras miraba ese espectáculo Jon se reía y no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera sido de él sin sus hermanas. Las amaba más que a nada en el mundo, con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Y luego él también salió de sala.


End file.
